The field of this invention is frequency modulated phase locked loops, and more particularly such a loop which has certain desirable characteristics when frequency modulated by digital signals wherein the oscillator of the loop may for example be frequency shift keyed between two frequencies representing the mark and space frequencies of a teletype system.